


gave enough fucks, gave enough love

by oofmybones



Series: wholesome moments in the avengers tower [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton-centric, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, One Big Happy Family, POV Clint Barton, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: To be truthfully honest, Clint had been perfectly alright with not going to medical to check things up after battle. Hospitals arent really his favorite places. Everyone knows that. And maybe, Clint figures, that's why they don't force him to go there. But also why the team has taken to taking care of him in the Tower themselves.[Or the Avengers take care of Clint, who always cannot not get injured.]





	gave enough fucks, gave enough love

**Author's Note:**

> it was time for a fic wherein the avengers cared for clint i needed it lmfao
> 
> as promised, this is fluff
> 
> enjoy ❤

* * *

 

 

To be truthfully honest, Clint had been perfectly alright with  _ not _ going to medical to check things up after battle. Hospitals arent really his favorite places. Everyone knows that. And maybe, Clint figures, that's why they don't force him to go there. But also why the team has taken to taking care of him in the Tower themselves.   
  
See, Clint doesn't like hospitals. Despite needing to be rushed into hospitals all the time after the big fights (because of his somewhat capability to be able to hurt himself too much that it might endanger his life, which Steve likes to tell him as  _ 'fucking stupid and reckless' _ ), he resolves to escape before they can even take him there. Of course the team is always worried, Clint knows that—from Tony's furrowed eyebrows to Natasha's telltale frown that always seem to appear every time he appears in the common room still bleeding, as well as the lectures he gets from everyone else as he winces on the couch—but he  _ can't _ go to hospitals. He isn't hospital-friendly, as he likes to say as an excuse.   
  
Bucky always tells him he's an idiot for always hurting himself for some unknown goddamn reason. Clint knows Bucky worries, because, well, Bucky is his boyfriend. But Clint also doesn't want him to.    
  
That also goes for the team. Clint has found family in them, and he doesn't want to see more of their disappointed but concerned faces when they find him injured and still not treated. Tony can be a big mother hen, and Steve is twice that but  _ stronger _ . The two of them seem really adamant to put him to bed and wrap him in bandages and Clint just always feels coddled. They would order the team to always assist for some reason, and that is why Clint finds himself mostly carried to bed by anyone ranging from Natasha, Thor, Hulk or Vision when he tries to leave. But he doesn't want any of that.   
  
He doesn't want the  _ pity _ . Clint feels weak when he gets pity, so to say. He loves the team, loves his family, but he can't help but feel  _ weak _ when they do that. He already feels weak enough just standing next to them, and he doesn’t need them to add to that feeling. Clint knows they're just helping because they care, but he isn't as useless as they think.   
  
At least, that was what he thought they'd think.

It was just _one_ time. Clint got shot in the thigh, stabbed in the side, punched hard in the face, got a concussion, fell out of a building—the usual. This time, he was on a SHIELD mission alone, and some fucking bastard pushed him out of a window so he landed on top of a car,  _ fuck that asshole _ , and he tried to get up to no avail. The pain was, of course, almost unbearable as always, but he couldn't even speak. Clint didn't even notice he fell out of consciousness until he just woke up in a bed in a hospital-y environment (it's a conclusion perhaps, due to all the shit hooked to him), with the team filling the room.  _ Fuck _ . They brought him to a hospital. He has to go now,  _ he cannot handle this— _   
  
Clint wants to move, pull the wires off and out, but all he could do was turn his head and flex his fingers. Then his eyes stopped blurring and— _ oh _ .   
  
Bucky was sitting near him with his head down, and he was pulling his hair. Then he noticed Steve and Wanda with Tony, and he was pretty sure Tony was close to tears. ( _ Oh shit _ .) Then he saw Natasha was sleeping on a nearby bench, her head on a snoring Thor's lap, and Sam was also sleeping on a separate chair. Vision and Bruce weren't there, but Clint was sure they were outside or something.   
  
Clint had only a second to stare at his surroundings before they noticed he was awake, then Tony immediately wiped his eyes (it was like seeing his mom cry,  _ what the hell _ ) before the three of them rushed next to him. Bucky jolted up when Tony tapped his shoulder, and oh fuck,  _ Bucky was crying _ . Clint wanted to wipe his tears away. Steve woke up Natasha, Thor and Sam, and they all came to approach his side. God, how  _ long _ was he out?   
  
Steve started talking to him, and he was asking a question, but Clint could only see his mouth moving. He didn't have his hearing aids. Natasha motioned to Sam about Clint's hearing aids, then he handed them to her, and she quickly put them on for him. Suddenly he hears everything clearly. Thank  _ god _ he still had his hearing aids.    
  
"How're you feeling, Clint?" Steve asked him, and Clint notices he has slight stubble. Usually clean shaven Captain America, has  _ stubble _ . And it's probably because of him.  _ Fuck _ .   
  
He tries to get a good look at everyone else, and they all look exhausted. Even Natasha, who he knew as someone who was well-composed, looked a bit frazzled up. Clint knew he looked the worst of all of them, but he couldn't help but note how tired they all seemed.   
  
"All fine and dandy, thanks." Holy fuck, his voice is so croaky. "Can I like, get out of here already? I'm allergic to hospitals, sorry." He can only move his hands. What the fuck. Were his injuries  _ that _ bad?   
  
Then Tony stops sniffling. (Shit, he still feels sorry about making Tony cry.) "You aren't in a hospital. You’re in the Tower." His voice seems close to breaking. Steve has an arm wrapped around Tony like the husband he is, and they look at each other for a second. Wait, he was in the  _ Tower _ ?   
  
"We know you don't like hospitals, Clint," Natasha says. "So Tony decided just to bring you home even when SHIELD already planned to take you to one nearby." She has that frown again.  _ Jesus Christ was he stupid _ .   
  
"Tony has a floor in the Tower that has all the things needed for medical care, so I just told Hill about it and here we all are," Steve explains. Clint suddenly realizes everything isn't as hospital-y as he thought.   


The walls were colored a pale blue hue, and there were flowers and fruits next to his bed. The bed covers are soft and creamy, and the room looked more like how the suites in the Tower did than any hospital ward. It was homey, and there was no smell of alcohol or medicine in the air, but it smelled like.. the team. (That sounded weird, but given the fact that he did have a concussion, Clint digresses.)   
  
Clint gulps. He  _ really _ fucked up. "Uh, how long was I out?" Clint was almost certain Bucky was gonna burst into tears again with the look on Bucky's face, but he didn't. His boyfriend's face was stoic and emotionless, something it hadn't been for the longest Clint has known him. "Three days. You were out for  _ three days _ , Clint," Bucky replies, his voice wavering a bit. Clint thinks it's hard to believe, but Bucky's hands were trembling. He looked nervous and shaken. Natasha claps Bucky's shoulder reassuringly.   
  
Wanda then takes his hand in hers. "Vision found you so he called Cap, and then SHIELD showed up. But we refused to let them take you," She paused, and Clint could only squeeze her hand. "We didn't know if you were—" Wanda stops there, taking in a sharp intake of breath, and Clint immediately knows what she meant.   
  
Clint was too careless. Because of his stubbornness he got injured, and almost died. The team was  _ clearly _ worried sick, and it was because of him. "I'm—" He clears his throat, a lump preventing him from speaking. Thor pours him a cup of water, and puts it to Clint's mouth for him to drink. Clint just gulps the water immediately, his mouth feeling dry. He takes a deep breath first before he speaks.   
  
"I'm sorry. I—I was too reckless," Clint tells them directly. He squeezes Wanda's hand again and makes eye contact with Tony, whose eyebrows are furrowed still. "Thank you for not bringing me to a hospital. It means—it means a  _ lot _ ." Tony nods and gives him a small smile. (Clint sighs in relief. He can't handle his teammates crying because he was a moron. He doesn't wanna fuck shit up again.)   
  
"Just don't go doing stupid shit again, Clint," Steve replies playfully. "Cap's orders." Clint smiles. He won't be doing much of it soon.    
  
Then another hand clasps his free one. It was Bucky. "Clint Barton, if you ever die on me, I will sell your Pokemon card collection," Bucky threatens, but Clint knows he isn't serious. Clint barks out a weakly laugh, his hand tightening on Bucky's. "I will haunt you forever if you do that," Clint retorts. Bucky smiles after, the million-dollar one he gives specially for Clint. It makes Clint feel soft.   
  
Clint clears his throat again. "Where's Bruce and Vision?"    
  
"Bruce is making you food, and Vision is on guard outside," Tony responds. "Your stomach's probably been growling for a while." Bruce does make good food, and he feels hungry. 

Clint grins. "Can I sit down?"   
  
Bucky gets up, arranging his pillows around so he could lean on them like a good boyfriend, as Wanda then helped him position himself without hurting himself. Everything feels numb after all the anesthesia Clint guesses, but there isn't any pain anymore. When he settles on the pile of pillows behind him, he sighs in delight. It was much more comfortable. Everyone else is still around, and Clint would normally say he feels claustrophobic, but this time it doesn't feel like that. Clint felt safe surrounded by family.  _ His _ family.   
  
Natasha sits on one part of the bed, smiling and starting conversation. Clint loves her like she's the sister which he didn't have the chance to have, and he feels happy to have her there. Wanda takes a seat next to his bed, laying her head on his pillow, listening intently and casually replying to what Natasha would say. Bucky holds his hand again, and whispers a soft sentiment only Clint would hear from him. Clint mouths them back with fond.    
  
Thor and Sam are nearby, playing chess and arguing now and then. Tony and Steve were together by a window, arms around each other with lovesick expressions that Clint would usually pretend to get disgusted with. Clint was  _ genuinely _ happy for them—they seem perfect for each other. Like him and Bucky were.   
  
The door swings open, Vision opening it for Bruce. Bruce had a tray full of freshly made food in his hands, complete with orange juice. He greets Clint with a large smile, and sits next to Thor to cheer him on as Clint digs in. Bucky helps him eat, and banter fills the air. It was all ridiculously domestic, but Clint liked it all the same.   
  
Clint understood it all now. The team gave a fuck for him: that was the bottomline. It just felt unusual to be cared by your colleagues in a way that felt like.. you were  _ related _ . But Clint is thankful for them. After all, he hasn't felt accepted before like he has with the Avengers.   
  
The next time he got injured, it wasn't any near to death. He only got scraped on the face by some douche, but he let the team treat him anyway. They had  _ permission _ to. The Avengers were his family, and he lets only them give enough fucks for him like that.

(And maybe SHIELD. But they have to, because he is their best agent next to Nat and they  _ need _ him. Though really, the Avengers just take the cake.)

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> fuck yeah domestic avengers man
> 
> thanks for reading ❤


End file.
